


City of Dreams

by misura



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildmay at the Khloidanikos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercutioLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercutioLives/gifts).



It was odd, seeing Thamuris again, even if it was only in a dream that wasn't really a dream, unless your definition of a dream was a whole lot different from most people's.

Felix had tried to explain to me about the Khloidanikos, but truth be told, I'd been kind of too busy being mad at him to pay attention. Because, sure, I might never have walked up to him and said that I thought Thamuris was long dead by now, only he sure hadn't gone out of his way to let me know he knew for a fact that Thamuris was alive and as well as he could be, either.

Made me wonder what else had been going on that Felix hadn't seen fit to tell me about.

"Mildmay."

He didn't even look ill or anything no more. Like maybe he'd died after all and this here was just his ghost - which would still be way better than nothing at all, don't get me wrong. I'd take what I could get. "Hey. Surprised to see me?"

His face fell. "It truly never occurred to me you might want to visit the Khloidanikos - or even be able to get here, truth be told. I'm sorry. Felix told me you did quite a bit of yelling."

Felix should've learned by now to keep his mouth shut. Not that he was ever gonna. "At him, sure."

"It was my fault as well," Thamuris said, and yeah, I'd come here to talk to him, but this sure wasn't what I wanted to talk about. After all, it was hardly as if it were Thamuris's fault that Felix hoarded his secrets like a miser hoarded his coins.

"Look," I said, "we can stand here all night arguing over whose fault it is, but if I wanted to argue, I'd just wake up and find Felix."

That made him smile a little, as if he knew how Felix was. Which I rather guessed he didn't - not really, anyway, not like _I_ knew what Felix was like. Because if I thought, even for a moment, that he did, I was pretty sure that I would have to wake up and find Felix and really, really hurt him, and I really rather wouldn't, not because Felix wouldn't deserve it, but because I knew Thamuris probably wouldn't understand. He'd see me differently, after, and I didn't want that. Not from Thamuris.

"Why don't you show me around for a bit?" I proposed.

"Of course." His expression brightened, and I knew that if I played my cards right, I'd have him talking on and on in no time flat, about what this building symbolized, or what theories he and Felix had concocted about that one. Felix got like that, too, sometimes, about the hocus stuff.

'Course, when Felix did it, I didn't spend half the time staring at his mouth, waiting for an opportune moment to break in and convince him to use it for something else.


End file.
